villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Unitology
Unitology, also known as the Church of Unitology, is a dangerous doomsday cult that hides beneath their facade of a legitimate religion and they are one of the main antagonistic factions of the Dead Space ''trilogy. It is a religion based off of the discoveries of the Markers by geophycist Michael Altman. The discoveries had spread all over the universe from Earth to all of the human colonies resulting billions of followers within the Unitologist faith. Its members are delusioned by the idea of bringing about the apocalypse via the Convergence Event (simply called "The Convergence" according to Unitology) to unite humanity and as a result, they pose the greatest threat to mankind and make up all human antagonists in the ''Dead Space series. Known Members Several members of the Church of Unitology are prominent characters in Dead Space including: *Craig Markoff: True founder of Unitology; led Government splinter group in possession of the Black Marker. *Benjamin Matthius: Captain of the CEC Planet Cracker USG Ishimura. (deceased) *Challus Mercer: A doctor aboard the Ishimura, creator of the Hunter. (deceased) *Terrence Kyne: A doctor aboard the Ishimura, researched the Red Marker. (deceased) *Hanford Carthusia: Manager of the Aegis VII Colony, ranked as "Vested". (deceased) *Deakin Abbott: CEC Engineer on the Aegis VII Colony, first to experience visions after the discovery of the Red Marker. (deceased) *Vera Cortez: Aegis VII P-Sec officer, partner to Abraham Neumann. (deceased) *Warren Eckhardt: CEC Executive of Colonial Mining Affairs, ranked as "Overseer". (deceased) *Benedykt Malyech: Captain of the Black Beak in Dead Space: Salvage. *Samuel Irons: Engineering specialist of the USG Ishimura. (Deceased) *Omar Nayim: One of the engineers on board the USG O'Bannon. (Deceased) *Lana: A member of the USG O'Bannon. (Deceased) *Carrie Norton: Protagonist of Dead Space (mobile). *Daina Le Guin: Prominent Unitologist on Titan Station; anti-EarthGov insurgent. (Deceased) *Franco Delille: Associated with Unitologist insurgency on Titan Station; subordinate to Daina Le Guin. *Gatura Okeke: Captain of the Sunset in Dead Space: Salvage. *Michael Altman: Geophycist who made the discoveries that became the foundation of Unitology. (Deceased) *Jacob Danik: Leader of The Circle. (Deceased) Trivia *Unitologists are often derogatorily referred to as Marker-Heads or Rock Worshipers. *Unitology seems to be inspired by Scientology on the grounds that members must pay vast amounts of money to learn the church's teachings and secrets, the considerable controversy surrounding it as well as the all around sci-fi influence, among other things. *Unitology's history is further fleshed out in the Dead Space: Martyr novel, which describes Michael Altman's discovery of the Black Marker. *Isaac Clarke hates Unitologists. This is because his mother was one and spent family funds attempting to move up in rank in the Church. *Unitologists are the main human antagonists besides Earthgov in the Dead Space series. Category:Cults Category:Fanatics Category:Heretics Category:Nihilists Category:Magi-Tech Category:Evil Organization Category:Dead Space Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Bigger Bads Category:Recurring villain Category:Omnicidal Maniacs Category:Liars Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Xenophobes Category:Rich Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Delusional Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Propagandists Category:Military Villains Category:Terrorists Category:Soldiers Category:Gunmen Category:Mass Murderer Category:Supremacists Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Bombers Category:Successful Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Cult Leaders Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Dark Knights Category:Dark Priests Category:Dark Lord Category:Dark Messiah Category:The Heavy Category:Conspirators Category:Magnificent Bastards